Chasing Liberty the middle years
by perfecthouseism
Summary: Summary: Liberty Malfoy had it all. Good looks, money, great friends, a father that everyone was afraid of, and no sibling rivalry. She had it all, until the day it came crashing down around her, when she started to learn the truth about her father’s past
1. Chapter 1

Chasing Liberty the middle years

**Summary: Liberty Malfoy had it all. Good looks, money, great friends, a father that everyone was afraid of, and no sibling rivalry. She had it all, until the day it came crashing down around her, when she started to learn the truth about her father's past. The first of the Draco Series.**

**Warning: Slash (mano a mano) / Mpreg. Don't read if you don't like. ******

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. If I did, I could mess around with the characters more.**

**Authors note: I had this posted before I think under the username ChasingSomeone, unfortunately, I lost access to a lot of things recently. So here it is again, some changes made. Special thanks to my beta, Erin and my hombre Jody.**

Chapter One: Prologue

Seventeen year old Draco Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table with his head in his hands. The confused thoughts in his head only made the blond look frailer on the outside; overall, Draco was a mess.

_He acted like he cared. I spent the last six months of my life making a total fool out of myself. He was everything to me. I gave everything I had to him. I can't take back what I gave to him, but I can learn from it. From now on, I'll watch who I give my heart to._

Draco stared at the boy sitting two tables away, kissing some girl. Draco knew from the beginning that his ex had been bi, but they had only broken up yesterday. As he watched the scene unfold, his insides began to churn, his heart breaking completely.

_So maybe those cheating suspicions I had were right. Well what I can I do now? It's not like my life is going to have anything to do with him from now on._

He rubbed his tender nipples, unable to pin the reason why they were bothering him. He never understood how much the night before they broke up would change his life. He knew something had happened but he could never quite place his finger on it.

Nine months later, his daughter, Liberty Alexandra was born.

**A/n: Read and review, but don't be too harsh.******

**Tay**

**  
**


	2. Chapter One: Liberty

**Author's note: Chapter one, was the most interesting to write, thats for sure.**

**Disclaimer-arama:I got nothing, you can check the contents of my pockets, if you want to be sure. Everything except Liberty is the property of Ms. Rowling.**

* * *

****

**Chapter Two: Liberty**

"Liberty Alexandria!" Draco shouted, "Get down here NOW!"

Fifteen year old Liberty Malfoy came bounding down the stairs and into the breakfast nook where her father sat. She put on her most innocent smile and took a seat across from her father. Liberty had a faint idea about what this was about, but decided to play Ms. Innocent; after all, she was innocent until proven guilty.

"Can I help you?" She spoke in her sweet voice.

"What is this?" Her father held up a letter from the ministry, "You swore to me this wouldn't happen ever again, Liberty."

"I have no idea as to what you are referring to, Father dear."

"Don't give me that 'Father dear' stuff, Liberty," He began to read the letter, "Dear Mr. Malfoy; We received word that an Imboluos charm was used on a group of house elves had your residence last night at 10: 45 PM. Under new legislation, House Elves are considered a protected magical being and should we receive one more word of house elf abuse, you will be charged. This is your third and final warning. Jacob Hoggart, Magical Law Enforcement."

_Stupid house elves._ Draco thought,_ I have feeling I know who is behind this. God, I thought she gave up on house elves years ago. At least it wasn't – lets not go there, Draco, repress those memories again. Liberty doesn't need to know the past._

"Yo, um, dad." Liberty sighed, her dad had been spacing off a lot lately, "Dad, they asked for it! They weren't listening to me!"  
"Liberty, what are you going on?" Draco looked down and saw the letter clutched in his fist. He snapped back into reality and turned his attention to the matter at hand, "Still! You do not, under any circumstance, cast a spell on them! We had this discussion last week, Librety. You're grounded."

"But Dad…" Liberty whined.

"No but dad's Liberty."

"But-"

"No buts."He spoke sharply, "Two weeks."

"Whatever dad."

"Do not speak to me in that tone of voice, Liberty. What would your mother say?"

"I was just a mistake, what's it to you how I act," Liberty stood up and walked out the door, pausing only briefly at the door, "And mom wouldn't say anything, Dad, She's dead."

"Liberty! That's not true!" He called after her. He placed his head in his and hands and sighed. Silently, Draco agreed with the last bit. _It's true, your mother wouldn't say anything. She never existed in this life. To be more to the truth, your other parent refuses to accept that you even exist. In his eyes, you don't exist and for that matter, neither do I._

And with this more repressed memories came flooding through.

**A/n: Chapter two…. Read and reply.**


	3. Chapter Two: The Truth Comes Out

**Authors note:** So after this I'm not going to update until I at least get 5 more reviews, on the whole story. Now that's not too much to ask is it? I didn't think so... aw, you know I love you guys. Please review though. Oh! And if you're confused about Liberty's other parent, I'll give you a hint, its not a woman. & Special thanks goes out to my beta, Erin, updated versions of chapter one, coming soon.

**Warnings: **Slash mano a mano and MPreg.

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutley nothing, if I did, everything would turn out the way I want it to. Which would be kind of like this. But no, seriously, everything but Liberty is owned by Ms. JK Rowling, I just play around in her world.

**And on with the show )**

**Chapter Two: Speaking The Truth**

Three months pregnant was not a good look on Draco. He felt bloated, sick and fat and would often throw up. At first Draco thought it was the flu, but a trip to the school nurse confirmed Draco's suspicions. Draco Lucious Malfoy was roughly three months pregnant. But the question on everyone's mind was whose was it? It seemed the whole school wanted to know, and at the time, only Draco knew who it was. He had only ever slept with one person. **Ever**. Which really meant that there was only one possibility as to the other parent.

He took a deep breath, before working up the courage to walk over to where his ex sat, surrounded by his friends. Draco had been hoping to deliver the news when he was by himself, but it looked like that would never happen. Sighing once to himself softly, Draco walked over to him, getting a hoard of stares before even opening his mouth.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked, not particuarally caring as to why he was there. "I've kind of got places to go, and people to see."

"Um, yeah. Can I, uh, talk to you for a minute, please?" Draco asked, surprising himself at the change within him. _Since when do I say please? Or for that matter, ask people to do something, I usually just tell them to do what I want. Wow, this guy has really messed me up bad, I'm almost not acting like myself. Now, take a deep breath and work up the courage to tell him in the typical Malfoy style._

The other rolled his eyes and stood up slowly, nodding his head towards his friends as if to say, _Don't worry, he can't do nothing to me._

"What this about? I already told you that I would never go back out with you," He sneered at Draco.

"This has nothing to do with anything like that." Draco sneered back. _I hope I sounded semi-normal there. God, I have to stop talking in my thoughts._

"Then what is it Malfoy?"

"I'm pregnant. With what appears to be your child."

"Bull. The last time we did anything like that was nearly three months ago."

"Well, surprise, surprise. I'm nearly three months pregnant."

"Your just saying that."

"Would I lie?"

Draco's ex, paused for a moment. One the one hand, he knew that Draco wouldn't lie, but on the other hand, he was not ready for this. As cool as it would be to have a child, he couldn't stand to have anything to do with Draco. Or the soon to be kid of his, who with Draco acting as a parental figure, would probably be more messed up than Draco. The negatives extremely outweighed the positive, so he went for the next best thing. The 'I am all for accepting it, but don't actually want anything to with it' card. The easy way out.

"Well as much as I would like to think you would," He sighed after such a long pause, "No, you wouldn't."

"So do you think I'm lying?" Draco's voice quavered, threating to break. _Dang hormones. Can't live with them, can't chew them up and feed them to a flobberworm. _ Draco thought, and sighed.

"No."

"Are you going to help me?"

"No. You got yourself into this," The ex spoke softly, his piercing green eyes staring into Draco's, "I had nothing to do with it."

"But you did. The child is yours too." Draco sighed.

"But I'm not the one whose pregnant. Have a nice life, Malfoy. Leave me alone and I hope you choke and die."

Draco sighed and fell back into a chair, life as he knew it was about to get a little more hectic.

**Author's note: **Sorry to leave it like that, but it felt like a good place to leave it off.  
Cookies and Lollipops to:

**panchat: **I'm glad you like it, and I promise, as it gets farther along, chapters will get longer. The spelling mistakes, though are a constant battle. )

**dracoginny4ev: **Awh, I'm glad you think its cute. As for her mother though, the answer to why she's "dead" is coming soon.

**Erin: **You get the whole 'cookie and lollipop' boquet, thanks for helping me out.

And that's all for now folks, remember five reviews new chapter. And please, don't be harsh, think of the kids.

Tayler.


End file.
